The ultimate mission
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: a beacon was accidently activated and then everything simply fell into place. the war was brought with them. now Pete, Myka, Artie and Claudia find themselves in the middle of what seems like the end of the world.
1. Activated

A/N

First Warehouse 13 fic. First cross over with it anyway. Second cross over. Hopefully this will be better than the last. I think that one stunk. Wish me luck.

The ultimate mission

Chapter 1: activated

"Pete, stop messing around! Artie only wants us to check these artifacts off not play with them!" ordered Myka.

Peter and Myka were doing inventory, again. While Myka was doing as she was told, Pete was messing with several of the artifacts they hadn't brought in. he seemed to ignore Myka, which annoyed her further. As she kept trailing off, he was strolling behind, touching and fiddling with every other object. Finally Myka simply had had enough.

"Pete!" shouted Myka.

"What? It's not like I'm going to trigger anything. Nothing's going to go wrong," Pete assured.

"Leave the artifacts be, Pete," ordered Myka.

Pete sighed, mumbling to himself, "But these things are so cool."

While he was saying such, he was holding a small metal rectangular box. It looked like it had no opening. But it did. If matched with a key. Of course Pete and Myka-maybe even Artie-didn't know this. They also didn't know that the key was also an artifact located close by.

"Hey, does this open?" Pete questioned to no one really.

"Pete, what did I just say!?" groaned Myka.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Pete mocked.

"Give me that!" ordered Myka, snatching the box.

"Did you hear that?! There's something in the box!" gasped Pete, snatching it back and shaking it by his ear.

"What are you doing?"

Artie came marching up, after hearing the two argue for some time. He came up and snatched the metal box. He grasped it tight. He glared at Pete then looked at Myka lightly. She huffed, crossing her arms. He looked back at Pete.

"I've told you time and time again, Pete, not to play with the artifacts!" reminded Artie.

"I wasn't and there's something in there," insisted Pete.

Artie shook the box lightly, listening to the small quiet jingle. He agreed with Pete. There was most definitely something in the box. Artie was questioning if there had been something in the box before. He could think now though, not in front of Pete and Myka in the middle of the Warehouse.

"Yes. There is something in the box," finally replied Artie.

"How do we open it? I mean…what does it do? Will it hurt of blah blah blah," mocked Pete.

"This artifact…" Artie looked over at the small caption on the side with the picture of the box on it. He paused.

"Artie?" asked Myka.

"It doesn't say. That's odd. Everything in the warehouse is special and does something…"Artie mumbled, not to Myka but himself.

"Hey, what about this?" Pete, who had wandered further off, called.

Artie and Myka followed his cry. They found him by another one of the many shelves in the warehouse. He was holding a key. It was metal, similar to the metal as the box. It had a rigid form. Pete looked up to Artie and Myka as if for them to say, 'you were right Pete.' He smiled lightly as if they had.

"Should we try?" Pete begged.

"No…we shouldn't try anything if we don't know what it does," urged Myka.

"Well…" Artie interrupted.

"Artie!" gaped Myka.

"What? We don't know what it does. This could be something left behind by a past agent. It could be theirs not an artifact," Artie offered. Sadly, he knew that was probably not correct.

"Let's just find the key hole and put the key in," begged Pete.

"Fine," huffed Myka.

Artie held the box out as Pete came in with the key. Pete found the key hold. He also found odd shapes engraved around the whole box. He pushed out all the thoughts of worry and fear, simply plugging the key into the hole. The box lit up. The shapes-symbols?-began to glow and odd blue at first. The key too was glowing with the odd markings.

The box must've also heated up, for Artie dropped the box. The metal box crashed to the floor, throwing the lid up. A bright, blinding light shot out. Pete stumbled backward, falling onto his backside. Artie and Myka covered their eyes. The light glowed, shooting out from the warehouse, out from the ceiling, out from the roof, and into the vacuum of space.

Slowly, Pete moved toward the box. He had his eyes covered ever so slightly so he wasn't blinded and so he could see what he was doing. He grasped the lid. Trying with all his might, he closed the lid. The light faded immediately. Pete removed his left arm from above his eyes. Artie and Myka also removed their arms from their eyes. Suddenly, Claudia came running up.

"What happened? What I miss?" she panted.

"A lot," Pete answered.

"What was that?" gasped Myka, walking around the smoking box.

"I don't know but I think those two _artifacts_ shouldn't come in contact from here on out," ordered Artie.

"I agree," Myka and Pete said simultaneously. They looked at each other.

"Artie," Claudia mumbled, "I think we need a new roof…"

"What?" Artie gasped, looking up. Sure enough the light-or laser? Or beam? Or whatever!-had blown a hole in the roof. It was clean and cut neatly.

"Great," groaned Artie, throwing his arms down.

Little did the warehouse agents know that something much bigger had begun. A beacon had been shown and someone-something-had seen it. Many others. A new mission was starting, not only for the warehouse group but for a team that didn't know of them. A team that hadn't even planned to go there. Yet, the destiny of each groups, each worlds, were joining in the ultimate mission.


	2. Stalker

Chapter 2: stalker

Everything quiet in the next few weeks. Everything seemed too quiet. Myka was getting paranoid. Pete was simply rolling with it. Artie was trying to fix the hole in the roof. Claudia was chilling. Finally they had a meeting, eight days afterward, when Artie had finished the roof.

"So, anything happen yet?" Myka asked suspiciously.

"No. nothing has happened. Nothing with the beam. No new artifacts. Nothing. It's been quiet for too long!" urged Artie.

"Great," groaned Myka, comforted by the nothing and yet scared at the same time.

"So, wait, what did that box do?" Pete questioned.

"No way it just shot a beam into the sky," Claudia huffed.

"I understand that. I'm looking into the history of the item," Artie began explaining, "It said it simply was found and had an odd energy source. They, being past agents and what not, believed that it could be an artifact…"

"Now **we** are positive that it **is **an artifact," hummed Claudia.

"As I was saying," huffed Artie, "through the years, experiments have been done and everything. They never found the key. I looked through our lists and we had the box on the list but the key appeared from nowhere!"

"That's impossible," gasped Myka.

"Maybe," shrugged Pete.

"Don't you care, Pete?" snapped Myka.

"I do, in the beginning, then I think about where I work so…" Pete hummed, leaning back in his chair.

"He's got a point," added Claudia.

"Whatever," huffed Myka.

The group paused a moment to look at Artie who hadn't spoken in a while. He was looked out the window. Really he looked like he was watching for stalkers. It looked as if the old man had seen a ghost from long ago. Pete sat up right in his chair. Claudia even looked concerned.

"Artie?" all three said at once.

Artie turned quickly as if the ghost was in front of him now, like it had slipped past his defenses. He looked from Pete to Myka to Claudia and back again as if one of them had told him they destroyed his car. He eyed his papers. He shuffled them quietly, trying to avoid conversations.

"Artie," Myka started.

"Are you okay?" Pete added.

"You look nerves," Claudia finished.

"It's…it's nothing!" snapped Artie, grabbing is stuff and running out of the room.

With that Pete got up and looked out the window. There wasn't anything. Simply the wind blowing through the trees. He also noticed Artie's car in the dusty driveway. He also watched as Artie's car drove away in a flash. Artie was in some sort of hurry. He paused. He saw another car follow Artie's. he didn't see that car before.

"See anything, Pete?" Claudia asked, urging almost.

"Just Artie leaving and a car…" Pete paused. The car.

"Pete?" Myka whispered to him.

"What if Artie's getting stalked?" offered Pete, slowing into his seat again.

"Ha! That's a joke," chuckled Claudia.

"I saw a car follow Artie's car. What if he'd been scared that that car had been following him here," offered Pete, looking at either of the two.

"It's possible," shrugged Myka.

"Why Artie, though?" questioned Claudia.

"What if it isn't just Artie!" gasped Pete, snapping from his seat.

"What do you mean?" asked Myka followed by the echo of the question from Claudia.

"I mean, we haven't left here since the beacon. What if that's one of the things that followed the beacon!" gaped Pete.

"That sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie," chuckled Claudia, but she didn't say it couldn't happen.

"We haven't seen anyone or anything come around here. Leena would've told us," Myka nodded, her voice cracked through.

"It's possible. Anything is possible," Pete whispered, remembering Artie saying something along those lines.

"We should go back to the warehouse," cheered Claudia as if she missed her work, the old broken down warehouse and Artie yelling at her every now and then.

"Fine, let's grab the car out back and go but I don't think we have much to worry about," huffed Myka, leading the group out of the room.

Leena watched them leaving and stopped them momentarily. Pete swore he felt a chill trickle down his spine like a sign something bad was starting. Leena looked back. She hadn't noticed Artie leave so she was hoping he was coming. When he didn't she knew he'd left already as he usually does.

"I've seen cars, the same ones, drive around this inn for some time now. Anyone got an idea?" whispered Leena in a hushed tone.

"Cars? Like?" Pete hummed, not even trying to form anything above one word questions.

"Various types. A police car, an old looking one at that, two Lamborghinis, on red and other yellow, and Porsche, a white one with a hint of blue and other colors. You can see they've passed so much I can tell them out very well," groaned Leena.

"A police car, two Lamborghinis and a Porsche?" repeated Pete.

"They're parked in the forest behind us," Leena added.

"Odd…" Myka mumbled.

"Stalkers…" mocked Pete in a playful tone. Myka elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow…" he whispered painfully.

"You deserved that," hummed Myka.

"To you maybe but I think this was an unfair trial!" whimpered Pete, standing up straight.

"Let's go out and talk to the stalkers!' cheered Claudia, rushing out the door.

"Wait Claudia!" called Myka, racing after her.

"Well this should turn out wonderfully," mocked Pete, shrugging to Leena then running after his two friends.


	3. Capture

Chapter 3: Capture

Pete trailed behind the sounds of Myka calling after Claudia. Soon the calls faded. Pete was on his own. He followed where he thought the last call came from. He didn't hear screaming or gunfire or something. That was good right? Or was it? Pete put a little rush in his step. The word stalker echoing silently. He finally made it to the clearing, across from a lake.

Like Leena had said, four cars. Two Lamborghinis were in between a police cruiser and the Porsche. Pete walked closer only to be blown back by the noise of a car horn. He covered his ears quickly, lowering himself to the ground just in case. He looked around, looking for an answer. He found it inside the red one of the two Lamborghinis. Claudia. He smiled, getting to his feet.

"Claudia!" he cheered, louder and happier than he may have wanted.

He found Myka banging on the car door for Claudia to get out. Finally, after rubbing the leather steering wheel and honking the horn one last time, Claudia got out of the car. She looked pretty upset that she had to get out of the car. Myka looked more concerned about the cars stalking the lot of them.

"Myka! Claudia!" Pete cheered again, running for them.

"Pete, 'bout time you showed up," huffed Claudia.

"I showed up? You two got like a ten minute head start!" gaped Pete.

"You could've caught us if you stopped eating all of Artie's cookies," mocked Myka.

"The cookies are good and you two are just too fast," mumbled Pete, crossing his arms.

Pete looked over the cars. Nice, new and colorfully. Pete smiled lightly. Each one seemed special in its own way. Myka rubbed her hand over the hood of the police cruiser. Pete looked to Claudia. She seemed much happier petting the two Lamborghinis. That left Pete with the Porsche. Pete liked it though. It had style.

"So…If no one claims the cars can we keep them?" begged Pete.

"Are you joking? Tell me you're joking," chuckled Myka.

"I call these sweet twin Lamborghinis!" cheered Claudia.

"The Porsche is mine," Pete blurted without realizing it.

"That leaves the uptight one with the police car," mocked Claudia.

"Don't make me take your cars away," pouted Myka.

"Wait, you said they were her cars. That means we keep them!" cheered Pete.

"Wait…I didn't…I mean I…" stuttered Myka, knowing her words could not be changed.

"Wahoo!" cried Claudia, slipping into the Red Lamborghinis.

"Come on how bad could this really be?" asked Pete, shrugging slightly.

There was a crackling of the radio. Myka and Pete looked at Claudia. She looked to them, shaking her head. It wasn't her. Pete had that odd feeling. Something was wrong. Something wrong has begun. Not begun but happening as of now. There was a rushing of air over head. Pete looked up. Planes. Old looking ones.

"We need to get down…now!" yelled Pete.

"What? Pete what do you mean?" Myka questioned.

"Get down!" ordered Pete.

Pete jumped, tackling Myka. They fell to the floor, rolling down. Pete looked into Myka's eyes. She was angry that he had tackled her. Pete looked up to the planes. He saw a shimmering red glow coming closer and closer. Pete pushed Myka down. The ground rocked and the trees fell. Pete pressed his body against Myka's making sure she was safe against the ground.

"Pete get off of me!" shouted Myka.

"Oh…right," mumbled Pete, rolling off her.

He looked up. Trees were in flames, trees laid broken on the grassy floor, the floor was split and blazing flames encircled the cars. Pete glanced into the Red Lamborghinis. Claudia looked startled like she witnessed death. Pete got to his feet. He stepped in between the Porsche and the red Lamborghinis. He tapped on the window. She rolled the window down.

"Drive!" ordered Pete.

"Alright…" gaped Claudia, slamming her foot on the pedal, not even bothering to check for a key. She didn't have to.

The car took off in a heartbeat, soon followed by the other Lamborghinis. Pete didn't bother to wonder why the car had taken off. Pete rushed over, lifting Myka off the ground and pushing her to the police cruiser. She panted quietly as he pushed her into the car's driving seat. She looked up to him as he closed the door behind her.

"But Pete…what's going on…?" whispered Myka.

"Don't know. Thought I'd wing this part so," smiled Pete, nodding to her.

Her window rolled up and the car took off. Pete went back to the Porsche. The ground rumbled. Pete looked up in time to see another attack hit the earth. Pete fell to the ground. Pete groaned, lying on the ground. His breathing was slowly. He opened his eyes barely. The Porsche. It was gone. Something stood before him where the car had sat. A robot?

"Back of you, Decepticons scum!" snapped a voice coming nearby. The robot? The car?

"Yeah, right, Autobot! These humans will be ours!" cried another voice coming higher up. The planes?

Pete was getting so confused. All he knew was that he had nowhere to run. He was being attacked and there was no way out. He was going to get captured. So was this 'robot' helping him. Something big was happened and he had a feeling it began with that beacon that some time ago.


	4. Protection

Chapter 4: Protection

Pete woke in a dark and damp room. The ceilings rose well over his head. The metal was smooth, coating the walls and floors. The bars glittered with a purplish glow. He didn't dare think of what would happen if he touched it. Next to him, lied a motionless heap of metal. A robot? His sight couldn't pin the color and shape, only a faded outline. It moved and he watched as blue light looked at him.

"You okay?" it asked.

"Huh?" he whispered.

"Are you alright?" it repeated.

"Yeah…think so. Got a splitting headache but I'll live," chuckled Pete, sitting up. The robot sat up also.

Pete looked the robot over. Even in the dim light, with the machine sitting nearby, he could make out very limited colors. White, it was mostly white. Was that blue near the chest, he couldn't tell. The light looked like a visor type thing that represented the eyes. Pete could also make out tires and car doors.

"Who are you," slipped from Pete's lips unwillingly.

"I'm Jazz…Who are you? Pete wasn't it?" the robot-Jazz-commented.

"Yeah…Pete…what are you," stumbled Pete, looking down at the ground.

"I'm an Autobot," shrugged Jazz.

"What's that? Where are we?" Pete didn't realize he'd asked to completely different questions.

"An Autobot is one of the two team of Cybertronians. That's where we're from, Cybertron. The ones who have us captured are the other team, the Decepticons. They're evil…" Jazz slowly explained.

"Myka…Claudia…" whispered Pete.

"They're fine. Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker will look after them. I just hope that Optimus is okay…" Jazz sighed.

"Who?" Pete gasped.

"Prowl…guardian of Myka did you call her? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker guardians over…Claudia right? Optimus was looking for the other but he kept running," mumbled Jazz.

"Artie…is not going to like that," chuckled Pete.

"I totally agree, brother," cheered Jazz.

"Shut it, Autobots!" shouted a voice beyond the bars.

"You shut it!" replied Pete.

"Slag it, human!" ordered the voice.

Pete and Jazz laughed in their cell, not even caring they were in Decepticon territory, captured and probably wouldn't last much longer without help. Which were having trouble.

****

Myka got out of the police cruiser. The warehouse looked cleaned. Nothing unusual. Nothing beside Artie yelling at the truck parked beside him. Myka got out of the car, Claudia following behind her. They slowly walked toward Artie, trying not to startle him. He did manage to turn to them, stopping his rant at the truck.

"You two? Those cars!" gasped Artie.

"Artie calm down…" Myka whispered.

"Where's Pete?" shouted Artie, stepping closer.

"Pete…I thought he was right behind us…" whimpered Myka, looking back at Claudia.

"He never showed up…him or the Porsche," Claudia replied.

"Jazz!" shouted the Truck and the three cars behind them.

There was an odd pause. A few glances were shared. The cars rustled. Claudia smirked, stepping back to the Lamborghinis. Myka grabbed her arm. Artie back from truck, pulling out the Tesla.

"So we all heard that right…" whispered Myka.

"That was so cool!" cheered Claudia, running back the Lamborghinis.

"Claudia!" called Myka.

"Aw…come on. If it speaks…it's gotta be smart or something, right," whispered Claudia, hugging the hood of the red car.

"Stop it tickles…" giggled the car.

"See…" hummed Claudia.

"Claudia we don't know what's going on…" Myka shouted.

"Markings on the outer plating…" Artie whispered.

"What?" replied Claudia and Myka.

"The markings on the vehicles resemble those on the box and key…they're of the came origin…" explained Artie.

"Correct," the truck answered.

"Who are you?" gasped Myka.

"What are you?" snapped Artie.

There was moment of silence. Artie was questioning to lower the Tesla or not.

"This location is safe from any detection, correct?" the police car asked.

"Yeah…" Artie stuttered, "Why?"

The questioned was answered quickly. The four vehicles transformers, standing up. Standing tall, the robots looked down at the humans. Artie lowered the Tesla. Myka covered her mouth. Claudia was jumping up and down like a school girl.

"Wow!" cheered Claudia.

"This is impossible," gasped Myka.

"I must agree," whispered Artie.

The once truck kneeled down. He stood on his hands and knees, attempting to be eye level. Artie backed up, standing beside Myka. Claudia stood on tip toes to see over the two to see the robot.

"I am Optimus Prime…leader of the Autobots," the truck explained.

"Optimus Prime. Got it," nodded Artie.

"Autobots?" questioned Claudia, pushing her way past Myka and Artie.

"Autobots are a team of our race that protects life and battle the Decepticons," answered the yellow of the two Lamborghinis.

"My cars talk!" cheered Claudia.

"Battle? Decepticons? They took Pete!" wailed Myka.

"Correct," nodded the police car.

"Wait! All names please. We got yours and the Porsche Pete's with but these three…" groaned Artie.

"I am Prowl," answered the police car.

"I'm Sunstreaker but you can call me Sunny," cheered the yellow Lambo.

"I'm Sideswipe but you can call me Sides," shouted the red Lambo.

"Got it," Artie nodded.

"Why are you here?" asked Myka.

"From this location, a beacon summoned not only us but the Decepticons. This is not the first time it has happened," nodded Optimus, standing up straight.

"What do you mean not the first time?" questioned Artie.

"About…twenty human years ago this beacon was activated but in a different location. That time, only one Autobot and one Decepticon went to it," answered Prowl.

"Then, ten years after it was activated the Warehouse agents found it," Artie nodded.

"Correct," smiled Prowl.

"While the Decepticon left, the Autobot remained here as back up," explained Optimus.

"Great," groaned Artie.

"About finding Pete?" mumbled Myka.

"We will save your friend and our teammate," promised Optimus.

"Sweet!" cheered Claudia, bouncing up and down.

"This will be interesting," Myka admitted.

"Why are you here though? So we triggered a beacon, what's important about earth?" Artie snapped.

"An energy source that can power many things on our world," explained Optimus.

"The first Autobot hid it here," explained Sunny.

"They stayed to guard it and a human friend," nodded Sides.

"First and foremost though," Optimus interrupted, "We must save 'Pete' and Jazz."

"Then let's get to work," ordered Artie.


End file.
